


FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Two - Bonding

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: Jughead is called out last minute for some Serpent-related business. With no one else to babysit Jellybean, Betty offers to spend sometime with her boyfriend's little sister.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Two - Bonding

**Prompt** : No. 20 - Person A making Christmas crafts with Person B’s younger sibling - cookies, snowflakes, reindeer food etc.

 **Ship(s):** Betty Cooper x Jughead Jones

 **Rating:** T

 **CW(s):** N/A

 **Reindeer Games:** Dasher (decorations)

* * *

“I’m so sorry Betty.” Jughead apologised for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he had asked her two days ago, motioning for her to enter his home.

“No it’s alright, I promise.” She gave him a quick kiss as she passed him on her way through the doorway, mindful that Jellybean was probably in the next room and that they did not want to draw her attention with overzealous displays of affection.

“It’s not but I’ll try to make up for it.” He smirked, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her back into him, pressing a heavier kiss to her lips.

Betty’s hands pressed against his chest as she pushed back to look up at him, hoping the sincerity shone through her eyes and smile.

“You don’t need to make up for anything,” she kissed him again before pushing off of him and spinning towards the living room door, “although I’m sure I wouldn’t complain,” she teased over her shoulder before quickly disappearing into the room.

A small chuckle left him as he followed close behind. “Sure but you are my girlfriend and not my babysitter.”

“It’s not babysitting,” she replied with mock offence, “it’s hanging out. _Plus_ , I haven’t really got to spend much time with Jellybean.” She stuck her tongue out before throwing her bag onto the sofa, finally spotting the eight year old in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Jellybean sang back mockingly, “I’m not a baby.” She stuck out her tongue too, copying Betty, who felt a strange sense of pride in the comradarie that the pair had seemed to have formed in the thirty seconds she had been in the house.

Secretly, Betty had always wanted a younger sibling, or at least a younger cousin, but no, she was the baby of the family. One of the perks of dating Jughead was that she got to have that younger sibling, even if she had not managed to see much of her, but the feeling of having someone look up to her warmed her heart.

Betty sent Jellybean a wink before holding out her hand for a high five to which Jellybean gladly obliged. Jughead laughed at their antics before wrapping them both respectively in a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of their heads.

“Be good, Jellybean.” He instructed as he pulled his coat on. He offered Betty one last smile and a nod before he ventured out into the cold.

“Right!” Betty called as soon as the door clicked closed, skipping over to her bag and bringing it over to the small coffee table in the center of the room where Jellybean joined her. “Now that he’s gone…” She unzipped the bag before pulling out several craft supplies.

When Jughead returned home four hours later, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. He hadn’t even gotten his jacket off before he noticed and froze.

The living room was decorated with dozens of paper garlands - some were shaped like snowmen and snowflakes cut from what seemed to be recycled newspapers whereas others were long chains created from old magazines and glitter. Remnants of pizza takeout scattered the small coffee table, right next to a small pile of colourful envelopes each with scrawled names on the front in marker.

Jughead could not help the small smile from turning into a grin though when he spotted both Betty and Jellybean, curled up fast asleep in the corner of the sofa with Elf still playing on the small TV. Jellybean’s face was hidden in Betty’s neck, her small body snuggled against her torso with Betty’s arm wrapped around her back and a content smile gracing her expression.

His complete and utter adoration for the pair was incredibly apparent in that moment, taking hold of his heart. Individually, he loved them dearly, but seeing that his two favourite girls not only got on well with one another but had bonded, that made him indescribably happy.

If he was completely honest, Jughead had been concerned how Jellybean would react. Betty was the first person that he had ever dated and did not know how Jellybean would feel about no longer being the only major female in his life, especially since their mother had dropped Jellybean at FP’s feet when she had turned two and they had not heard from her since. Instead of being hostile or wary, Jellybean was beginning to see Betty as a pseudo-mother - whether it was a good thing, he did not know, but he was just happy that they seemed to get on so well.

Careful to be quiet so as not to wake them, Jughead pulled a blanket from the back of a nearby armchair, unfolding it before laying it over the pair. He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, Jellybean’s nose scrunched up adorably in her sleep whereas Betty’s eyes fluttered open at the contact

“Did you have fun, sweetheart?” He asked, brushing her mussed hair from her face.

“I did, my love. _We_ did.” She corrected. Betty tried to reach out for his hand but when Jellybean’s sleeping form prevented any movement, she simply puckered her lips, silently asking for a kiss.

Jughead pressed his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss, not wanting to wake his little sister; she would most likely not be impressed by the reason for her waking.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” He kissed her again and by the time he pulled back, Betty’s eyes were already closed as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
